KIRA'S HURT!
by IceColdGay
Summary: my oc, Kira Bridger,who also has the force in her, goes flying after her brother, Ezra, summons too much of the force. R&R i need help with thoughts...anyone got any? PM me if you do.
1. Kira's Epic Fall

Ezra and Kira were playing outside the ship while Kanon was watching when Ezra summoned a lot of the Force and nearly made Kira fly 20 feet off the ground. She fell about 15 feet away. The entire crew was looking for her, and when they found her, Erza blamed himself for her injuries. She had a bad cut on her elbow, a nasty split lip, and one hell of a bruise on her side where she fell. Ezra picked her up carefully and said," i still don't know how i did that, b-but i'm sorry, my sister. You escaped the Empire, but i still hurt you, and just for that, i'm sorry." Kira slowly opened her eyes and said, " i-it's ok, E-Ezra, I'm fi..." Ezra looked at her now sleeping form, " Kira? KIRA!" "She just passed out, she's fine." Kanon tried to sound sure, but couldn't scratch that bad feeling in his heart and in the Force, but Ezra didn't even notice, he was too worried about his sister."Oh thank god." was all he said for the rest of the day til she awoke.


	2. Kira Awakens

Ezra was crying his eyes out about his sleeping sister next to him on his bedroll. He knew he had to be quiet, but he could not help himself to crying over the pain of his twin, his only family left besides the rebels. Their parents were taken by the Imperials, and he nor her had any idea what happened to them. Kira was taken along with them, but escaped them in time. Kira and Ezra were sad that they would probably never get to see thier parents ever again, but at least they had each other and their new family the rebels. Kanon was like their father because he protects them like a father would. Hera like a mother because she has motherly instincts and has a soft touch. Sabine was like a slightly older sister because she was nice and considerate about their feelings, but not too considerate to not be caring. Zeb, an older brother because, even though he is a big bully, he cares about them, sometimes a bit too much. Kira took a nasty fall, or should I say flight, because of Ezra, when the entire crew went out to find their new crew mate, they found her in a medium pool of her own blood, so not to disturb her to much, Zeb took her to the ship, about 20 feet away. Now with her cleaned and bandaged by Sabine and Hera, she now rests with her brother on his bedroll instead with Sabine in her room, she was sleeping soundly while Ezra was looking at the ceiling, until he heard her sturring, and suddenly she fell off the bed, but her body didn't meet the floor until she was lifted back to Ezra's bedroll by non other than Kanon, who came in just in time to save his second Padawan from another head injury, and to his dismay, he was too close for comfort before she hit the floor. Kanon used the force to move her to him, he held his hands out to grab her but something made her fall and Ezra only barely caught her before she fell, again. Kanon had a concerned face and went to ask what happened until Kira opened her eyes.

**That's all until i get someone to say they want more.**


	3. The Eyes

Both males were surprised to see bright, almost glowing green orbs looking at them with curiosity and sadness. Ezra ran to his twin while Kanon called everyone that Kira was awake. When everyone got there, they heard crying coming from Ezra, while another, soothing voice tried to calm him down. It took only a few seconds to know who it was. "shhh...it's ok, Ezy...i'm fine." Kira voice came from the room. when Zeb saw her, he picked her up and swung her a few times before placing her gently on the bedroll again. Everyone was laughing at Zeb blushing for his action, Ezra fuming at him and telling him to never touch his sister again, all the while Kira was blushing with a confused look on her face.


	4. Ezra Faints

**We got a comment, a good one for once, about this story and she had a good idea, so we are gonna do it. Here is her link:**

** u/6516553/**

"What? Did i do something wrong again?"Kira asked. Everyone turned their heads, shocked by with she just said, only to see Kira with tears in her eyes. Hera came over and petted her head."N-No sweetie, it was just funny. We were not laughing at you." Suddenly Kira feel over and Zeb caught her."You ok, Kid?"Zeb asked worriedly."Ye-Yeah...F-Fine. I just felt...weak all of a sudden." Ezra ran over and picked his twin up bridal style. He put her on the bed roll, but felt dizzy somehow. Ezra was rocking back and forth and couldn't even hear his own twin calling his name."Ezzy? Ezzy!? EZZY!?" Kira was trying to get through to him but he collapsed in her arms."Ezra?" Kanan and the entire crew was trying to wakehim up, but to no avail. "M-Master..What's happening" A frantic Kira asked Kanon."He is having a vision, and by the looks of it, it's a bad one. Stay with him Kira, and we'll see in the morning. "Thank you, Master." That night Kira slept with Ezra, and the niext morning, all hell will break loose, but tonight everyone slept like a baby.


End file.
